


Supernova

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 Tabula Rasa, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile was like sunshine to Katie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSheplets challenge 005. Competition  
> Tag for Tabula Rasa.

"Rodney?"

Katie watched the smile break across his face--like a ray breaking through clouds on a dull day--as she said his name, uncertain why her knowing his name should be so important but happy enough not to question why he would be seated beside her bed in the infirmary. All she knew for certain was that Rodney was here beside her rather than across the room where, upon first opening her eyes, she had seen Teyla and Ronon standing over another bed that contained someone with the same messy dark hair as her main competition for Rodney's affection. Part of her wanted to gloat, seeing this as the moment when Rodney finally realized that he belonged with her, _to love and to hold from this day forward, for as long as they both shall live_. The words spoken at her friend's wedding came back so clearly now, and despite his prickly exterior, Rodney was a prize catch for any woman contemplating marriage and children.

Then it happened.

She saw his eyes flick over the top of her head towards that distant bed, and watched his expression tighten when he smiled back down at her as he rose to his feet, that happy smile becoming guilt laden--like the sun shining through the outer edges of rainclouds. He patted her hand awkwardly and she realized this was one of the few times that he had touched her at all despite all her machinations. She could hardly include the Cadman-induced kiss of their first date after all, though that had been a wonderful fantasy while it had lasted. It was a shame Cadman had decided to end that fantasy by admitting her part in it after the rumors of Rodney kissing Dr. Beckett flooded the city.

"I...I should go now," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder but she knew he had no intention of simply leaving the infirmary, "Let you rest. Lunch, maybe? Soon?"

"Yes...I'd love to," she responded graciously, plastering a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

He smiled again, brightly enough--like the cooler sun on a warm Fall day--though a little uncomfortable looking but at least it was for her alone.

"I just need to check on Sheppard before I leave...so..." He gave a little huffy breath and walked away; Katie could not help rolling her head to watch him go, hating the way his whole body relaxed from that tightly coiled tension as soon as he reached Sheppard's bedside. From this distance, she couldn't overhear the exchange of words but, if Rodney's smile was anything like Sheppard's, then it burned brighter than a supernova.

END


End file.
